Claire Kaiser
=CLAIRE KAISER (Character Profile) for HAtWorld: Mind Games '''Created and Played by: '''''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur8757536/boards/ Magic-400 ]'' '''NAME''': Claire Kaiser '''AGE''': 18 '''GENDER''': Female '''OCCUPATION''': Waiter '''ORIENTATION''': Straight, bi-curious '''ACTRESS''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_Crew Amanda Crew]'' '''RACE''': Canadian '''LOOKS''': Long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, 5'9" and about 130 pounds. '''PERSONALIT'''Y: An adventurous, risk-taking girl. She isn't the extremely outgoing, always speaks her mind, loud type of girl. She is more reserved than that and carefully picks her choice of words. She displays a good sense of tact in most situaions and only comments on something she knows a lot about or feels a comment needs to be made. Claire isn't the sweetest girl you know but she isn't a cold-hearted bitch. She's more of a mix between the two and doesn't sway randomly to either side. She has no problem making a bitchy comment if the situation entails though. If someone messes with her, she doesn't become mega bitch and fight back but she also doesn't let herself get walked on. She would rather reasonly discuss/argue the problem. If that doesn't work, Claire would probably walk away. She doesn't care what other people think of her and doesn't mind if people call her names for walking away from a fight. Other people seem to enjoy her adventurous, wise, carefree nature. '''LIKES''': Camping, hiking, jogging, working out and playing soccer or lacrosse '''DISLIKES''': Computers, heavy metal music, overrated things, arts and craft, and untrue stories STRENGTHS: Claire has a strong body from always being involved in sports. She's in shape, young and healthy. She has a good sense of tact and is pretty smart for her age. Some even go as far enough to say she's wise. She always seems to know a little more about certain things than other people do. '''WEAKNESSES''': Claire's main "weakness" is her offending comments. While she does try to demonstrate some reserve, she sometimes throws out a line about someone's clothing or personality if other people are talking about it. She also has an irrational fear of bears that prevents her from adventuring and camping in some exotic places. Claire also seems to fall for guys too easily '''FEARS''': Bears, being left alone forever, and disease '''RELATIONSHIPS''': Just broke up with her boyfriend of two-years. Still feeling the effects '''FAMILY''': Mother named Sarah age 48, father named Tyler age 53 and older sister named Mackenzie, age 20 '''BIO''': Claire can be described as somewhat as a tomboy. She was always into sports. She was never into tea parties and playing house. Claire prefers a comfortable pair of short shorts and a normal t-shirt over jeans and a blouse or a dress. Claire comes from a very family-oriented home. She has strong relationships with her mother, father and older sister. Her older sister is also tom-boyish and they often played with or against eachother in sports. Claire had a very normal life growing up and has mantained that normal life style though high school. She and her boyfriend of two years have just recently broke up though and Claire doesn't know when she'll be ready to date again. She still thinks about him. '''OTHER''': Claire takes vitamins with breakfast every morning Trivia